


One Night To Speed Up Truth

by edtheoddfish



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry is an oversized puppy, Cisco is sad, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, barely romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edtheoddfish/pseuds/edtheoddfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry hadn't left Cisco's side since they arrived at the hospital with Dante. Cisco felt guilty for telling Snart about Barry's identity, so why did Barry look so guilty?  </p>
<p>Or in which Cisco finds out that Barry can time travel and caused Snart to kidnap his brother. </p>
<p>Prompt # 14 Guilt</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night To Speed Up Truth

Barry hadn't spoken since they arrived at Central City Advent Hospital. Cisco had insisted to Barry that it wasn’t necessary for him to come with, especially because he was just watching over Dante in his private recovery room. His parents had paid for the best care to take care of their favorite son. But nevertheless Barry had followed him from STAR Labs to the hospital.

 

Cisco and Barry were sitting next to Dante’s hospital bed while Cisco's parents were at home getting a change of clothing for Dante. Cisco also suspected that they didn't want to see their precious son so hurt. He was still laying against the bed as pale as the sheets. His fingers deep purple in comparison, still numb and raw from the Cold gun. The doctors had said that if Cisco had arrived with Dante one minute later, he would have lost all movement in his fingers. It was a _blessing_ that Cisco had been able to get Dante to the hospital so quickly after a freak dry ice accident. That was the story they were going with at least.

 

Dante was heavily sedated so that they could repair the tendons and wrap each finger individually in a splint to prevent any further damage. The worst pain for Dante would be the first thirty-six hours then slowly he would recover with physical therapy over six months. But it was unlikely he would ever be as nimble on a piano again. Knowing this made Cisco feel empty in the stomach. He was to blame for Dante's gift being taken away and stomped on. 

 

The room was heated to increase Dante temperature from the dangerously low internal temp he had been reading since arriving. But since the interaction with Captain Cold, Cisco was also feeling icy. His neck decorated with goosebumps and his toes chilled. It must be a side effect of the cold gun or possibly an effect of the regret he was feeling from the day.

 

It was unspoken how angry Cisco was with Cold. How did things spiral this out of control so quickly? He was angry that he couldn't outsmart Snart and his team of baddies. Pause. He would think of a better name for them later. Cisco was furious that Dante was dragged into this mess of his life. And he was really disappointed that he told Cold of Barry's identity. He was the worst member of Team Flash. 

 

He was going to quit when Dr. Wells of all people convinced him to stay. And now it was 2am of the next day and he was sitting in Dante's stale smelling hospital room with Barry, the man he had betrayed. He hated hospitals, but he would make an exception for family. They had arrived six hours ago and Barry only left a handful of times to comeback and join Cisco. Barry was pale and shaky. They hadn't spoken in hours despite Cisco trying to convince him to go home and get rest. But Barry’s presence was nice because it was a relief to know that Barry didn't hate him completely. Hell, he hated himself. Barry Allen was truly the good-hearted hero that only existed in fiction.

 

Cisco yawned and looked at Barry who was wide awake, staring into space. "Hey, Bar. Want anything from the vending machine?" Cisco was getting up and stretching out the tension from sitting still for two hours. Leaving an indent in the blue hospital chair. Barry looked up sharply with big wide eyes, "Yeah, can I go with? I want to talk." 

 

And Cisco gulped. Never in the history of friendship was that phrase a good sign. Of course friends talked, but "a talk" meant that someone was getting dumped or something big was about to drop. As they walked out of the room he started to mentally prepare himself for all the things Barry could be telling him. The number one thing coming to mind was how disappointed and angry Barry must be about Cisco failing him. 

 

The halls were dimmed and there was no one around this late at night. Cisco turned around to face Barry who was standing against the wall slightly trembling. "It looks like they have some twizzlers. Bar what would you like? It's my treat?" Cisco asked softly trying to add his normal tone with slight hints of nuance. Since he was little Cisco used humor as a defense mechanism to seem happier or less emotional than he was feeling inside. 

 

"Cisco. I-"

 

"Wait, Barry first let me explain myself. I'm so sorry that I told Cold. I just couldn't see Dante get more hurt. I can still walk away from this thing. I completely understand that I fucked up."

 

"Cisco…"

 

"I can get you and Caitlin a list of all of my toys and specs so that you can continue fighting crime. And being the hero of the city."

 

"Cisco!" Barry shouted, his entire body shaking. He was as white as a ghost. "That's not what I want to talk about."

 

Cisco raised an eyebrow. What could possibly be making Barry so emotional?

 

"We need to talk about why Dante and you were kidnapped. It was my fault."

 

"No! Dude, I knew the risks of working on a super-secret meta human team when I joined up. We are Gucci."

 

"But I am the reason in this timeline he was hurt. I can't really go back into the specifics, but I went back in time... I... Changed one tragedy and created this...one." Barry was shaking even harder now. Cisco wondered if Barry really did have lighting psychosis. Time travel?? That was impossible, even in a world of the supernatural. 

 

"Barry you traveled in time?"

"Yes, to prevent a tsunami from destroying the city."

"Ok...But how?”

“I ran fast.” Barry paused, and Cisco nodded slowly. That would probably work. He would have to ask Dr. Stein later the details of time travel relative to Barry’s speed.

 

"I saved so many people, but this timeline is just another failure. Apparently when you change one tragedy, the universe has to rebalance itself. Because I found Mardon so quickly, Snart came back, and he uh. Tortured you and your brother. He forced you to tell him my identity because I changed the timelines. "

 

Cisco was starting at him with wide eyes. Was this all true? He exhaled and realized he hadn't been breathing. Barry was starting to cry. And without thinking he wrapped his arms around the taller man. "Bar..."

 

"Cisco..." Barry's sobs interrupting his speech. "How can you even look at me knowing...I’m the reason your brother is laying on the bed. That his fingers are... "

 

Cisco didn't speak, but held Barry even closer. Barry dropped his head on to the top of Cisco's. Cisco started subconsciously rubbing small circles into Barry's back.

 

"Barry, I-"

 

"Please say you'll forgive me. I need you in my life. You're my best-friend and recently I think-"

 

Cisco interrupted Barry by looking up, "Bar you're my best friend too." It wasn't even a competition in his head. Barry was the closest friend he ever had. Barry was there for him and he was there for Barry. If it was Flash business or personal. Unfortunately though, Cisco would let it be unknown to the other man that he was deeply in love with him. But that was an impossible dream that Cisco had been dreaming since Barry arrived at STAR labs in an equally impossible comatose state.

 

Barry smiled slightly back at Cisco, his tears had ended, but his face was red and blotchy and his eyes were swollen. "Cisco I think of you more than my best friend." 

 

"We're like brothers?" Cisco added. It was easier to say it himself than hear Barry Allen admit it himself. 

 

"No. Cisco listen to me. After seeing you with Lisa the other night at the bar then you disappearing I realized how much I need you. How much I think I lov-"

 

Cisco cut Barry off, a moment of sleep-deprived confidence and he had closed the distance between them and was kissing Barry Allen passionately. Barry's mouth had been open so they bumped teeth slightly, but Cisco moved his head and Barry closed his lips and everything came together. Barry's arms were still wrapped around him but had moved up to clench at between his shoulders.

 

Cisco's hands lowered to wrap around Barry's trim waist. And he was positively beaming. It was a euphoric sensation kissing Barry Allen after a year and a half of knowing him. Their lips moving together in harmony. Cisco couldn't believe it, less than 8 hours ago he was willing to leave Barry's life because he thought Barry would hate him and now they were kissing in the hallway outside Dante's hospital bed. And the thought of his Brother killed the mood. Cisco pulled away reluctantly.  

 

"I need to go back."

 

Barry nodded with a goofy smile sand followed him back to room. How in the world did Cisco get so lucky?

 

They sat down, nothing had changed with Dante. His pulse and oxygen levels normal for an individual recovering from hypothermia. Barry reached over to grab Cisco's hand and laced their fingers to lay on top of Cisco's knee. The warmth radiating from Barry onto his leg and he didn’t feel as cold.

**Author's Note:**

> The term 'we're gucci' is slang for we are good. It's pretty popular where I am from.


End file.
